blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattle Drive/Gallery/1
Blaze's lasso lesson S1E18 Blaze and Starla driving through a valley.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla come over the hills.png S1E18 Starla "Hang onto your hubcaps".png|"Hang onto your hubcaps, Blaze!" S1E18 Starla stands on hind wheels.png|"Here...we...go!" S1E18 Blaze and Starla driving together.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla approach a hill.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla jump high in the air.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla's bouncy landing.png S1E18 Blaze and AJ laughing.png S1E18 Blaze saying howdy.png|Howdy. I'm Blaze. S1E18 And I'm AJ.png|And I'm AJ. S1E18 That's Starla.png|And over there is our friend, Starla. S1E18 Starla holding a horseshoe.png|She's the coolest cowgirl around. S1E18 Starla lassos the horseshoe.png S1E18 AJ likes Starla's lassoing.png|"Whoa, Starla! That was amazing!" S1E18 Blaze wishing he could lasso.png|"I wish I could lasso like that." (Wait, didn't you already lasso before?) S1E18 Starla offers to teach Blaze.png|"Aww, well shucks, Blaze. I can teach ya!" S1E18 Starla gives Blaze a lasso.png|"Here." S1E18 Blaze and Starla look around.png|"Now, let's see if you can lasso..." S1E18 That can over there.png|"That can over there!" S1E18 Blaze "I'll try".png|"Okay, I'll try." S1E18 Blaze starts twirling his lasso.png|That's it, Blaze! S1E18 Starla giving Blaze lasso advice.png|"Well, bust my bumpers! You're a natural! Now, when you're good and ready to lasso, shout "Yee-haw!"" S1E18 Help me lasso.png S1E18 Shout yee-haw.png S1E18 Blaze shouting "Yee-haw!".png S1E18 Blaze tossing his lasso.png S1E18 Can lassoed.png S1E18 Can flying over to AJ.png S1E18 AJ holds the can.png|Alright! S1E18 Starla "Shoo-whee!".png|"Shoo-whee!" S1E18 Starla impressed by Blaze's lassoing.png|"That was some mighty fine ropin', Blaze!" S1E18 Blaze and Starla high tire.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla "Now come on".png|"Now, come on! Let's get..." S1E18 Starla "Let's get lassoin'!".png|"...lassoin'!" S1E18 Starla on hind wheels again.png S1E18 Blaze follows Starla while lassoing.png Crusher tries to lasso, part 1 S1E18 Crusher and Pickle on the hillside.png S1E18 Pickle ecstatic "Look, look, look, look, look!".png S1E18 Pickle pointing out Blaze and Starla's lassoing.png S1E18 Crusher scoffs.png S1E18 Crusher "That looks easy!".png S1E18 Crusher "I bet I can lasso".png S1E18 Crusher gets a lasso out.png S1E18 Crusher twirls his lasso.png S1E18 Crusher tries to think of the cowboy word.png S1E18 Crusher "Yee-hot dog!".png|“Yee-hot dog!” S1E18 Crusher lassos his tire by accident.png S1E18 Crusher getting tangled up.png S1E18 Pickle "Oopsie!".png S1E18 Crusher annoyed.png Finding some cows S1E18 Blaze and Starla jump over more hills.png S1E18 Blaze whooping.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla as it gets dark.png S1E18 Rain starts falling on Blaze and Starla.png|Uh Oh. It's starting to rain. S1E18 Blaze and Starla notice the rain.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla get out umbrellas.png|Moo! S1E18 Blaze and Starla hear mooing.png|"Say, Blaze, did you just moo?" S1E18 Blaze says he didn't moo.png|"Wasn’t me.” S1E18 AJ hears the mooing.png|Moo! S1E18 AJ "There it is again".png|"There it is again!" S1E18 Starla "That sounds like cows".png|"That sounds like...cows!" S1E18 Blaze and Starla stop by a hillside.png S1E18 Where do you see cows.png S1E18 Family of cows under a rock.png S1E18 Little baby cow appears.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla worried for the cows.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla meet the cows.png|"Hey there, cows. Are you okay?" S1E18 Cows shaking their heads.png|We'll take that as a "No, we are not." S1E18 AJ "You shouldn't be out here in the rain".png|"Aww. You shouldn't be out here in the rain." S1E18 AJ "keep you warm and dry".png|"You need a home. Someplace to keep you warm and dry." S1E18 Starla thinks.png S1E18 Starla knows where the cows can live.png S1E18 Starla gets out her tablet.png S1E18 Tablet showing Starla's barn.png S1E18 Full view of Starla's barn.png S1E18 Doors of barn open.png S1E18 Cows impressed.png|Ooh! Ahh! S1E18 Heaps of hay.png S1E18 Playing area.png S1E18 Swimming pool.png S1E18 Straw beds.png S1E18 Cows excited.png S1E18 AJ "Your barn looks like the perfect home".png S1E18 Blaze asks the cows if they want to live with Starla.png S1E18 Cows accept.png|We'll take that as a "Yes, please!" S1E18 Cows gather around Starla.png S1E18 Starla ready to take the cows home.png S1E18 Starla beginning to lasso again.png S1E18 Blaze following after Starla.png S1E18 Blaze meets the little cow.png S1E18 Little cow excited.png Come on, let's go! S1E18 Blaze and little cow catch up with the others.png|Let's go! S1E18 Starla leads the pack.png S1E18 Starla, Blaze and cows come to a river.png S1E18 Starla lassos a tree.png S1E18 Cows using tree as a bridge.png S1E18 Little cow wants Blaze and Starla to follow her.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and little cow crossing bridge.png S1E18 Three cows jump in the air.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and Little cow jump in the air.png S1E18 Cows sliding down mudslide.png S1E18 Blaze, Starla and little cow slide down mudslide.png S1E18 Cows reach the bottom of the mudslide.png S1E18 Starla and little cow reach the bottom of the mudslide.png S1E18 Blaze reaches the bottom of the mudslide.png S1E18 AJ presses the gas pedal.png S1E18 Cows jumping over log.png S1E18 Little cow fails to jump.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla helping little cow.png S1E18 Little cow makes it over the log.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla jump over log.png S1E18 Blaze and Starla catch up with the cows.png To return to the Cattle Drive episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries